This invention relates to a valve system for a pressurized fluid container, such as a bottle or tank containing hydrogen gas under pressure. It also relates to a container incorporating the valve system and a connection system for connecting one or more of the containers to a gas intake port, such as a gas intake manifold of a fuel cell system.
Hydrogen is typically stored as a compressed gas in a suitable container which is pressurized and equipped with an external valve to turn the supply of gas from the container on and off.
In order to facilitate connection of the container to, say, a gas intake manifold of a fuel cell system, so-called quick coupling mechanisms or quick connectors may be considered. One such quick connector comprises mutually engaging (bayonet type coupling) male and female members to provide a gas tight seal when engaged. Typically, the male member is provided on the container and the female member is provided on the manifold or more specifically, a support rail of the manifold. When in the engaged position, gas can flow from the container through the manifold and into the system for which it is required.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that, if a connector has a slow leak, the contents of the container will leak away, even if the system is not in operation. Apart from resulting in the wastage of fuel, the accumulation of a gas such as hydrogen in air produces a combustible mixture which can result in an explosion if exposed to a spark or other ignition means.
According to the invention there is provided a quick connect fitting for a pressure fluid container, the fitting comprising a solenoid-activated valve for controlling outflow of fluid from a pressure fluid container, the valve having a valve body defining a chamber therein and means for connecting the valve body to a pressure fluid container with the chamber in communication with the interior of the pressure fluid container, and further comprising a valve opening in the chamber for permitting the outflow of fluid from the container through an external fluid outlet on the valve body which external fluid outlet is in communication with the valve opening, a solenoid and an armature for activation by the solenoid, a reciprocal valve stem provided with a valve seal for closing the valve opening to the flow of fluid therethrough, the stem being connected to the armature for movement of the stem to open the valve opening when electrical power is supplied to the solenoid, and wherein the solenoid has a first terminal which is connected to an electrical conductor located on the exterior of the valve body and electrically insulated from the valve body and a second terminal which is in electrical communication with the valve body for grounding the solenoid to a pressure container to which it is connected.
The valve body may be provided with a coupling member for connecting the external fluid outlet on the valve body to a fluid intake port of a consumer system to which the fluid is to be supplied, the coupling member being for engagement with a mating coupling member on the intake port.
The electrical conductor on the exterior of the valve body may be arranged for contact with an electrical conductor on the intake port upon engagement of the coupling member with the mating coupling member on the intake port.
The fitting may further comprise a coupling mechanism for connecting the external fluid outlet on the valve body to the fluid intake port of a consumer system to which fluid is to be supplied, wherein the coupling mechanism comprises first and second mutually engaging coupling members, the first coupling member being located on the valve body and the second coupling member being located on the fluid intake port. The intake port may be one of a plurality of inlet ports on a manifold for receiving a plurality of the containers.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a quick connect fitting for a pressure fluid container, the fitting comprising a solenoid-activated valve for controlling outflow of fluid from a pressure fluid container, the valve having a valve body defining a chamber therein and means for connecting the valve body to a pressure fluid container with the chamber in communication with the interior of the pressure fluid container, and further comprising a valve opening in the chamber for permitting the outflow of fluid from the container through an external fluid outlet on the valve body which external fluid outlet is in communication with the valve opening, a solenoid and an armature for activation by the solenoid, a reciprocal valve stem provided with a valve seal for closing the valve opening to the flow of fluid therethrough, the stem being connected to the armature for movement of the stem to open the valve opening when electrical power is supplied to the solenoid, and further comprising a coupling mechanism for connecting the external fluid outlet on the valve body to a fluid intake port of a consumer system to which fluid is to be supplied, wherein the coupling mechanism comprises first and second mutually engaging coupling members, the first coupling member being located on the valve body and the second coupling member being located on the fluid intake port and wherein the solenoid-activated valve is located upstream of the coupling mechanism.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a container for storing a fluid under pressure, including a solenoid-activated valve for controlling outflow of fluid from the container, the valve comprising a chamber which is in communication with the interior of the container, a valve opening in the chamber for permitting the outflow of fluid from the container through an external fluid outlet on the container which is in communication with the valve opening, a solenoid and an armature for activation by the solenoid, a reciprocal valve stem provided with a valve seal for closing the valve opening to the flow of fluid therethrough, the stem being connected to the armature for movement of the stem to open the valve opening when electrical power is supplied to the solenoid, wherein the solenoid has a first terminal which is connected to an electrical conductor located on the exterior of the container and electrically insulated therefrom, and a second terminal which is in electrical communication with the container.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a container for storing a fluid under pressure, including a solenoid-activated valve for controlling outflow of fluid from the container, the valve comprising a chamber which is in communication with the interior of the container, a valve opening in the chamber for permitting the outflow of fluid from the container through an external fluid outlet on the container which is in communication with the valve opening, a solenoid and an armature for activation by the solenoid, a reciprocal valve stem provided with a valve seal for closing the valve opening to the flow of fluid therethrough, the stem being connected to the armature for movement of the stem to open the valve opening when electrical power is supplied to the solenoid, and further comprising a coupling mechanism for connecting the external fluid outlet on the container to a fluid intake port of a consumer system to which fluid is to be supplied, wherein the coupling mechanism comprises first and second mutually engaging coupling members, the first coupling member being located on the container and the second coupling member being located on the fluid intake port and wherein the solenoid activated valve is located upstream of the coupling mechanism.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention below.